


The Jazz Era

by Leonixon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Human/Transformer Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonixon/pseuds/Leonixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cierra Rose Woods' s father was on a normal secret government trip. She thought nothing of it until a silver sports car came into her life asking to help the so called Autobots. What does she and her father have to do with it all? Slight Jazz/human OC. AU based on first TF movie. Rewrite complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cierra

**Chapter 1 Cierra**

Music filled the air around Cierra. She bobbed her head to the loud music streaming from her stereo. She danced while walking over to the stereo, increased the bass, and turned the volume up. Oh, how she loved the huge, bulky, box-like stereo. She loved it even more because of its surround sound capacity. It had special wiring that was all throughout her house, enabling speakers in areas like the living room, the hallway, bathroom, kitchen and even her bedroom.

Currently, Cierra's father was off on a week-long business trip. Like any teenager wanting to let loose, she was free to rattle the windows a bit. Cierra sung each and every word to the song and laughed when she screwed up on a couple of words.

This was Cierra's way of relaxing: dancing around and singing like a maniac. She always wondered how her shelves of random knick-knacks stayed in place and not fall all on the ground because of her crazy dancing. If her posters of attractive celebrities were alive, they would be wishing they were burned because of the sight.

She always did her wild ritual on the weekends. It was a release from high school stresses. This week was hell because of final exams.

Cierra silently thanked God they were done and over with! All she had to do now was to wait for her junior year to end in a couple of days. Then she would finally be a senior. Oh, how her mother would be proud. Cierra stopped singing and dancing. She tuned the music out immediately. The thought of her mother brought a pang of sadness to her heart. Not long ago, her mother died from breast cancer. The radiation treatments were too much to handle and the cancer cells were resilient.

Cierra walked over to the stereo and shut it off. She suddenly didn't feel like dancing or singing any more. She was still trying to get over her mother's death and the sad memories, but the pain and grief always found its way back into her mind.

Her mother was practically her best friend. They did everything together, from laundry to shopping to housework.

Cierra shook her head. She had to remember that she was gone and that she had to move on. Cierra glanced at her digital clock on her nightstand next to her bed. It was seven fifty. She decided to make herself dinner and then go to bed. Suddenly not wanting to do much more singing, she made her way out of her bedroom. She walked down the hallway past her father's bedroom and bathroom. She then went down the stairs that lead to the front hallway where her front door was located. She made a left into the kitchen. Cierra bent down to get a pot, but a loud roar of an engine made her look out the window, seeing a silver, sporty vehicle zip down the road. Cierra shook her head. Damn, lucky person…She thought.

Cierra lived in, basically, the middle of nowhere. She lived in farm country A corn field was across the road and on her side was an endless forest. Cierra loved living here. It was quiet and peaceful, well, despite the random car that zipped by. People with fancy cars think they could go over the speed limit without getting caught. The girl had to let a smile tug at her lips. Unfortunately for them, there was always a cop at the end of the road, looking out for speeders.

But the real reason she loved the county was because of the clean, crisp air and the seclusion. She hated the city. It was dirty, noisy, and just flat-out annoying. Sirens would go off every other second. Cars with loud music would blast anyone out of the deepest sleep, and there was no privacy. Plus crime, drugs, and gangs were an absolute nuisance.

Cierra was just the type of person who loved the quietness of life. Maybe that's why she was such an outcast in school. Sure she knew a couple of people and was in higher curriculum classes than other students in her class. Kids at school didn't like her was because she was talented; they were simply jealous of her.

Cierra was highly intelligent and creative in art. She was seen as the "perfect student". Even when she was in her freshman year, people would make fun of her because of her abilities, calling her a "teacher's pet" also. What she didn't get was why she was seen that way by other people. She wasn't that perfect. Cierra rolled her eyes. Don't worry. One more year and you're outta there. She thought with a sigh.

Cierra wasn't the bravest soul out there either. She hated dealing with bullies and was too afraid to stick up for others who were being bullied. Cierra was quiet and gentle.

Coming back to the present and out of her thoughts, Cierra shook her head and got a package of chicken flavored soup. She poured out the powder and noodles into a small pot and doused it with tap water. She stirred it with a spoon before setting it on one of her stove burners and turned on the gas stove on "high".

Cierra watched as the water started to bubble at the bottom of the pot. Cierra went into a trance once again. She wasn't depressed or anything like that. She just sometimes wished she had a friend who could understand her. Not really a wish, but more like a desire. Cierra sighed. Who was she to mope around? She immediately went to the kitchen's mini radio and turned it to a pop station. Her ears were filled with a very familiar beat and she managed a smile.

Music was like Cierra's mother. It was always there to make negative feelings go away, to give advice, and to make her feel like she was something more, and just to entertain.

Cierra danced in place and started to sing. Her voice was exceptionally beautiful. She was told before to enter into a talent show, but she backed down. She was terrified of being in front of tons of people plus she was too shy.

All of a sudden, the singer of the song hit a very high and long note. Cierra took a deep breath and did so also. The note ended and the teenager smiled, being proud of herself. Cierra turned and stirred the Ramen noodles. She let out a gentle laugh.

She was so glad nobody could hear her singing


	2. Jazz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Chapter 2 Jazz**

The silver car sped down the curvy road. The driver had tan skin and wore silver-blue sunglasses that shined in the remaining sunlight. He had dark colored hair and an attractive figure. The young aged man gave a mischievous grin as he exceeded the speed limit by thirty and turned on a bass filled rap song.

The man pushed his car faster, making its engine purr even louder. He bobbed his head to the beat of the music and rested his arm outside his window while keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

All of a sudden, a siren was heard over his loud music. He looked in his side view mirror and rolled his eyes. A state cop was after him with his lights flashing off and on.

The speeder slowed down his vehicle, pulled to the side of the road, and turned his music off. He waited for the cop to get out of his cruiser. The cop got out of his cruiser and took his time walking over to the silver vehicle. When he got to the driver's side, he stood with his arms crossed, leveling him with a stern look. Even if the cop was wearing silver sunglasses, he still looked pissed. He could have sworn he hated the young man just on first impression. That and because he was driving down the road like a bat outta hell.

"Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

The young man took off his silver-blue sunglasses, revealing bright, deep blue eyes.

"Speeding, sir." He said with respect while nodding his head.

The cop blinked behind his sunglasses and put his hand out. "May I see your I.D. and registration?"

The tanned man hesitated and gave a grin. "Why o' course, officer." No, No, No, I can't get in trouble for this! Slag it! He thought.

He leaned over to his glove compartment and opened it. It was empty. He smiled nervously while giving a nervous laugh at the waiting cop. He then checked his wallet for an ID, but he did not have one. Realizing the driver did not have one, he did what nobody could possibly do at a traffic stop: the driver's entire body fizzled with electricity before disappearing in thin air! The cop was flabbergasted, but before he could even say a word, the car took off!

"What the hell?" He said not knowing whether to feel angry or amazed.

The cop snapped out of his trance and went to his radio in his car. He spoke into the radio and looked up to tell the dispatch the license plate numbers, but to the cop's surprise, there was only a red face-like icon on it. The cop lowered his radio in disbelief and stood there still amazed. "I have to lay off the meds for a while…" He simply said while getting in his cruiser and going after the mysterious car. He figured it was some hallucination and that bratty driver just took off like any other speeder who thought they ruled the road. He chased after the car in the direction that it took, but he came up empty handed. So he simply forgot about it and went on his break (Yes, donuts and coffee. It wasn't a stereotype for nothing.)

The now driverless Pontiac drove down the narrow road, avoiding near head-on crashes with other vehicles. The vehicle's driver suddenly reappeared. The "driver" disguise was there to trick surrounding humans to think that the vehicle was actually driven by a human, but if only they knew that it wasn't even made by humans.

"Oh, man, oh, man! I'm gonna get so offlined fo' this!" He said, laughing a bit at his stupid mistake of not making a fake I.D. and registration- no, scratch that- for not listening to Optimus' warning of staying low and avoiding the humans. "I hope he won't get too mad." He cringed, looking at his rear view mirror and expecting a cop car to have its light flashing and sirens blaring.

Suddenly, the radio came to life, making the car jump with surprise. The voice on the other end was very masculine voice with authority and power. "Jazz, do you have intel on the human yet?"

Jazz was mentally beating himself.There ya go again jinxing yourself!He thought. He sighed and spoke with a hip, urban accent. It was also young and full of energy. "Nothin' yet, Prime. I'm still workin' on it, tho."

Optimus Prime spoke again. He sounded disappointed about receiving the same report from his first lieutenant once again. "This human is important to our mission, Jazz. Find this Cierra Rose Woods and get as much information about her as you can. She has information that we need."

"No prob, Prime. You can count on meh." He said, silencing the communication channel and mentally sighing in relief. This time he wouldn't get in trouble.

Jazz knew Prime was depending on him so he started to search. He pulled into an old gas station that was well abandoned a long time ago. He found a nice spot in the parking lot and relaxed on his axles before starting to look on the "World Wide Web" as humans called it and tried to search for Cierra Rose Woods.

He blinked at all the useless information that popped up. "This is going to take a while." He sighed with a groan.

Hours pass by as he goes through dozens of names, addresses, and articles, trying to find any connection to this human. Getting bored and frustrated of his fruitless search, he cut his connection from the internet with a slightly aggravated huff.

For months, he'd had been trying to search for this girl, Cierra, with no luck. He growled in annoyance as he pulled out of his parking spot. He was about to drive out of the lot when his audio sensors picked up a faint and most beautiful sound he had ever heard before: loud singing coming from a house not too far from where he was just driving past before he got to the gas station. Forgetting about his aggravation and the search, he gave into his curiosity.

Jazz set out to find who was singing so beautifully. He then turned toward the direction that it was coming from. The female's singing continued softly and gently.

Jazz was such a sucker for music and the culture of the humans. He could spend hours on end looking up human cultures. There were so many, way more diverse than Cybertron.

For Jazz, being on Earth was like a little kid in a candy shop. He learned Earth's languages faster than his other comrades and for that, he was proud of it. Even when they spoke Cybertronian, their native tongue, Jazz would reply in a human language just to get them agitated.

Aside from his fun and games, Jazz helped teach his Autobot comrades, who fought to protect anything from the Decepticons, the ways of human life. Since he was the only one who basically knew everything about the humans and could get close to them, he was the perfect candidate to search for the human. In fact, Cierra Woods would make a difference in the long, everlasting war that the Autobots and Decepticons have been fighting for millions of years. If only she knew.

Jazz gradually slowed down when he arrived at a human home which was settled in the forest, isolated from other human eyes. Jazz couldn't help, but to park right in front of the house and listen to this human female sing. Jazz knew it wasn't a professional singer on one of those radio devices because there was no music in the background.

He melted with each word the female sang. To his curiosity, he scanned the house. The female apparently lived alone. Jazz did a further search, searching the address. The result almost caused him to malfunction.

"Primus, you gotta be kiddin' me…Cierra Rose Woods." He whispered with a chuckle. After searching this whole town, he finally found the human he was looking for.


	3. You Are Under Arrest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Chapter 3 You Are Under Arrest!**

On the other side of town a Mustang police car sat idly in a parking lot, listening, watching, and waiting. "Where could that human be?" It hissed to itself.

Barricade, a Decepticon hunter, was currently searching criminal records for a human by the name of Cierra R. Woods. So far, his searching and time was wasted; he could find nothing.

"Maybe I can search, boss." A silver boom box in the back seat suddenly transformed and skittered to the front passenger seat. Frenzy, a small and skinny reconnaissance 'bot, twittered as he typed away at a small laptop resting on the dashboard.

"Wasn't that what you were supposed to be doing before I arrived on this mud ball of a planet?" He growled with anger.

"Yes-" The small silver 'bot started, but was cut off by another growl.

"Then do your job, insect." Barricade snapped.

Frenzy clicked once, not bothering to finish his sentence, and rolled his optics as he typed away. He turned on the "borrowed" police radio and changed the channel, hoping to find some police chatter.

"Turn _that_ human communication devise off. I do not want to hear them bickering." Barricade mumbled, shifting his weight on his wheels. He'd been sitting there for a day now, reluctantly, undercover.

"No, boss, maybe we can-" Again his words were useless to the larger mech.

"I gave you an order, did I not?" Barricade was getting impatient.

"But the humans can be resourceful at times." Frenzy said, trying to convince him.

A round of static came over the radio as Barricade revved his engine in fury, showing his tiredness of the small mech. "When I-"

Frenzy blocked him out for a moment while he listened to the radio. "…resisted arrest, Silver Pontiac Solstice-"

"Barricade, listen!" He said, tapping the dashboard repeatedly to get his attention.

"What!" The furious hunter roared impatiently.

Again, the human on the radio repeated the information about the convict. "He was last seen on Town River Road. License plate has no numbers or lettering, but has a red insignia…"

Frenzy clicked once. If he could, a smile would have formed on his face. Barricade hummed for a moment. _"Autobots."_ He purred in his thoughts. His engine came to life with a roar. "Perhaps your partnership has come in use, recon-bot."

With that, Barricade drove away from his hiding spot and drove onto the road to investigate for himself. If an Autobot was nearby, the human was also.

* * *

Jazz was thrilled. He found her, he actually found her. He activated a comm. channel and contacted Optimus. ::Yo, Prime, I found da' human.:: He said, trying to keep his excitement out of his voice and tried to sound legit.

There was static at the end of the communication link. Jazz waited. Either Optimus was too busy to reply or he was hesitant to reply. Jazz went with the second reason. Optimus replied with disbelief. ::That was awfully quick, Jazz. Are you sure it is her?::

_"'Quick'? I took me _weeks _ta find 'er!"___ Jazz thought to himself. He was just about ready to mock Optimus's words, but thought otherwise. ::Ya questionin' my skills? Prime, I'm hurt.:: He said in mock disappointment and paused, letting the Prime sigh. He knew the ritual all too well with the proud mech.

Jazz continued to assure the Autobot leader. ::I did a search on da address, 'ome records, everythin'.::

Then, the unavoidable question came from the other mech. ::How did you find her?::

If he could, Jazz would have smiled. ::Oh, let's jus' say dat music does bring da people togetha.:: His voice was smug.

Although Optimus Prime did not quite understand the human's sayings and phrases, he had a feeling Jazz was very sure of himself. There was an abundant amount of humans on the planet; they all seeming quite alike in the optics of Cybertronians. But if it was one mech that could spot one from another, it would have to be Jazz.

::Very well, Jazz, you seem confident in your findings. Carry on with your mission.::

Jazz cut the channel and set forth the next part of his mission. With a sigh from his systems, he activated his holoform. "Ah Primus, dis is not goin' ta go well." The holoform winced as he walked to the front door of Cierra's home.

The young man in cargo shorts and a gray long-sleeved shirt which hugged his perfect body looked around cautiously, running his hand through his dark hair. A habit he did to keep himself calm. From a human's point-of-view, he was too attractive to be a human, maybe too perfect.

Jazz's holoform took its time to walk. _"What ya worryin' about? All ya need ta do is convince 'er dat 'er father sent ya."_ He assured himself, standing in front of the door and looking at it as if it were a gate to the lion's den.

" _Or I could just kidnap 'er"_ He shrugged at the thought nearly considering it. Just as he was about to knock on the front door, the most dreaded noise was heard: a police siren.

He spun around and saw a police cruiser driving into Cierra's driveway with its lights on. The lights went off as soon as the cop cut the engine. He cursed under his breath and made his holoform disappear into thin air. _I jus' can't get a fraggin' break, can I?_ Jazz thought bitterly watching the man get out of the vehicle, walk up to the house, and knock on Cierra's house's door.

* * *

Cierra was washing the dishes from dinner when she saw blue and red lights flashing outside her window. She raised her left eyebrow in confusion and looked out the window to her front yard. She gasped and dried her hands off quickly. She saw the lights turn off and then a banging on her door.

"Police, open up." She heard a gruff voice say.

The seventeen year old jumped at the man's voice, running to the door. Cierra had it opened to a crack when it was forced open by him. "Ma'am, you are under arrest for speeding and resisting arrest." The door hit her on the forehead, making her wince in pain.

Cierra backed away from the officer to nurse her aching forehead. "What? I didn't do anything!" She immediately said once the words set in.

"You have a vehicle in front of your property matching the details of a suspected car." The lean cop said, moving forward to grip her wrist.

"What car? What speeding?" She asked, starting to panic as he gripped her wrist. She fought back, but was spun around by the cop. He clamped the handcuffs on her wrists. Cierra was hyperventilating, a habit she formed whenever she was under great stress or scared, and right now, she was both.

"Officer please, I didn't do anything!"

But the man didn't say anything. He kept dragging the girl out to the front door and outside

She looked around her yard, narrowing her eyes against the darkness. Like the police officer said, the said car was in front of her home. "I don't know what you are talking about, honestly!"

The next moment of her life seemed to blur when she saw the silver vehicle come to life.

* * *

Jazz knew something was up when he saw the cop slam open the door in Cierra's face. Normally a human law enforcer would only do that if the convict was hostile, and Cierra wasn't either a convict or hostile.

Zeroing his sensors on both humans, the man was making an effort to handcuff her. It wasn't until the car next to him revved his engine, which got his attention. Not taking the chance, he scanned the vehicle. The result made him activate his battle protocols. _"Dat cop ain't no cop!"_ Jazz then directed his attention to Cierra's grunts of resistance as she was being dragged to the police car.

Jazz needed to take action. Now. As soon as he transformed, the other vehicle did also. "Do ya really think I'm dat stupid, Barricade?" He said with a mocked insulted tone.

* * *

Cierra yelled out in fear when the cop disappeared in thin air making her fall to the ground. With the girl immobile because of her handcuffs, she could not move. But just lay on her side. The sounds of metal shifting and hydraulics hissing caught her attention. Through the dark, she mustered up all her courage and looked up at the towering giants. Her heart started to pound as they yelled at each other with booming, strange noises.

_"What are they? What's going on? How's this happening?"_ She thought, one question after another. The only thing that she could do was close her eyes shut and pray that it was all a dream.

* * *

Jazz stood tall and slid his visor over his blue optics. Final pieces of metal shifted in place as he ran forward to attack the mech. Barricade growled. "The human is mine, Autobot!"

"Not tonight, 'Cade!" Jazz dodged Barricade's claws as he lunged forward. With a smooth slide to the side and a quick turn, Jazz struck the 'con in the back with his foot, sending him face first into the ground.

Barricade got up quickly and spun around to face Jazz. With a smirk, Jazz placed a clawed digit to the corner of his mouth, tapping it. "Ya got a lil' sumthin' on yo mouth." He said, seeing a chunk of dirt caught on the Decepticon's lip.

With a growl, Barricade ran forward, raising a clenched fist. Jazz was small, thus, quick and agile making him a 'slippery' opponent. Because of this, he took full advantage of Barricade's slightly slower speed. Again, the silver Autobot sidestepped him, placing a foot out to trip him. Jazz shrugged while watching him get up again.

"You think this is fun and games, Autoscum!" He growled.

Jazz visibly thought about it and decided to not comment, seeing he already made the Decepticon livid. What he didn't need was a pissed 'con on a rampage especially with the human so close by.

The black and white Decepticon ran forward, and this time, their hands came together in a grappling match. Unfortunately, Jazz's compact size made him vulnerable to brute force. Jazz's feet were digging into the ground as Barricade pushed forward. He smiled when he heard Jazz's joints hiss and whine in struggle.

Thinking quickly, Jazz unclasped the Decepticon's hands and jumped backwards. No longer being balanced by another force, Barricade fell forward. Jazz thrust his bent right leg upward and it bashed Barricade's jaw, sending him backwards from the force.

Barricade fell backwards onto the ground, this time struggling to get up. Not knowing when their fight was going to end, Jazz took the chance to bring his attention to Cierra who was on the ground looking up at him in fear. "No time to ask questions." He said before transforming and turning his holoform on.

Cierra kicked to her legs to get farther away from the fake human. "Stay away from me!" She yelled out.

Jazz bent down and grabbed her by the handcuffs. Surprisingly, they were real and not made out of holo-matter. "Girl, jus' come wit meh an' you'll be safe. Trust meh." He said guiding the panicked girl to his form.

"No!" She protested, giving a good kick between the holoform's legs. She paused for a moment, looking him straight in the face in shock when he didn't double over. Jazz raised a humored eyebrow. "Yeah, tha' didn't work." She fought against him again.

Jazz opened his passenger door to his frame as he forced her into the front passenger seat. The door was closed behind her in an instant. She banged her body against the car door to get out, but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't going to work.

" 'Ey! 'Ey! Easy girl, ya gonna break somethin'."

Forgetting who she was talking to, she laughed. "That's the point!" She declared.

Cierra suddenly stopped banging the door with her body once she heard the Decepticon in front of her growl and get up, mumbling Cybertronian. "He's getting back up!" She said her heart almost stopping when Barricade's optics met hers.

"Ah know!" The holoform was suddenly in the driver's seat with silver-blue sunglasses over his eyes, which Cierra had to question in her mind. He shifted into reverse and booked out of Cierra's lawn. She was thrown forward by the force. Once Jazz was on the road, he shifted into drive and sped forward with a patch of skid-marks behind him. This time, Cierra was thrown backwards, knocking the wind out of her.

The seatbelt slid across her body in a quick, sharp, movement, making her jump. By now, Cierra was on the verge of passing out. "Shit, shit, shit," She chanted, trying to calm herself. She looked nervously in the rear view mirror. "What the hell's going on?"

The holoform didn't answer the girl at first. "You saw dat guy back there? Well, he wants ta kill ya. I'm here ta rescue ya." He said, driving faster down the winding road. Suddenly, a sharp turn came up ahead. The cabin shook as his engine roared and drifted the turn.

"Oh God." She said, closing her eyes feeling her seatbelt biting into her chest as he did so. She opened her eyes when the turn was done. She laughed humorlessly. "Heh, that's coming from a car that can talk and produce fake humans!" She said looking into the rearview mirror. She felt a bit relieved not seeing red or blue lights.

Jazz was too busy to notice her observation because he was still pondering on her statement about him. He mouthed the word "produce", tilting his head in question. That's not the way he would put it.

"I-I think you lost it." She said, swallowing hard as she turned to him.

Jazz was snapped out of his thoughts by her timid voice and shook his head. "Not yet. He's a Decepticon hunta. Dey don't give up dat easily."

Cierra laughed nervously at this. "So, what are you going to do with me?" She said not anticipating the answer.

Jazz laughed like it was the funniest joke he'd heard in a while. "I'm sure as Pit not gonna fight 'im tonight again, so-" He turned in his seat to look behind them and then back at her. "We hide."


End file.
